What Makes Him Tick
by MiraiYume
Summary: [Oneshot] A little alternate history behind where the twins might have originated from, and perhaps why each thinks the way he does.


Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

**What Makes Him Tick**

_Two tiny hands reach up through the moist soil. There is one thought – reach the sunlight. Two more tiny hands join the first set, and a struggling mass finally breaks free. Two smiles form as golden rays fall upon their naked bodies. Slowly, steadily, the mass separates into two identical, albeit miniature, boys. Two sets of arms stretch, praising the sun. Two pairs of eyes finally open, seeing the kin for the first time. Identical in almost every manner, blue eyes stare at green._

In two entirely separate areas, Vash and his brother Knives woke up at exactly the same time. One shuddered and turned to sleep again, but the other stayed awake, reflecting.

_Twin brothers, highly unusual for sons of the soil, grow up side by side. Giggling, one gently pushes the other, and both sway with the breeze. Still attached to Mother Earth, vital nutrients are absorbed and the miniature boys grow at a healthy rate. Father Sun shines brilliantly down upon his sons, the many plants. Always smiling, peaceful times make for pleasant ones._

A pair of blue eyes glinted in the dark. A smirk curved at the lips. It was good to remember the past. It was what gave a driving force. It was what made sense. Not some nonsense spouted off by a...human.

_Suddenly, the peace is shattered by a piercing shout. Strong battle cries echo across the land, and streaks of fire light the air. The brothers, freshly plucked away from the umbilical Mother Earth provided, cower within the roots of a tree. Each is afraid of the fire, the burn that is certain to come. Two pairs of wide, frightened eyes watch the bloodshed, witness the war turn to massacre. All at the expense of the plants. The grass burns, the trees are scorched, and total destruction is eminent. The humans care not that they are destroying their own home as they are intent on destroying each other. Mother Earth shudders, and cries out in pain. Father Sun, seeing the inevitable, catches the two brothers in his warm embrace. Bestowing his own powers, Father Sun blesses his two sons, the twins. He sends them away, away to find the balance needed to survive. The dying planet becomes distant. The frightened children sleep..._

A clenched fist. There can be no balance as long as the humans survive. Both sides must each want the balance, and the other side simply and continuously refused to honor the right side. His side. And the one who should be his ally...corrupted by that villainous woman who made the ridiculous claim that all would work out. The blue eyes narrowed. All she was concerned with was the continuation of her own damned species, never mind the damage it could cause to his.

_Twin brothers, rescued. Strange and feared, one attempts to belong; the other resigned to believing it is not possible. For one species to live, another must die. Both cannot live together harmoniously. If the spider doesn't die, the butterfly will. Twin brothers grow ever further apart; misunderstandings run rampant. Two black/white views clash._

Knives chuckled. A soft, slow laugh that infiltrated his very being. He would win, in the end. He had too. There could be no real peace if he didn't. The humans would die. But still...he might take Vash back. Attempt to reform him. Perhaps there was a way to save his twin and undo the damaged that damned woman did. Blue eyes glowed maliciously in the dark...

...Green eyes opened wide. Vash swallowed. Soon. **He** would be coming soon. As distant as they were, communication existed. Twins have a way of doing that. Soon, the children of the soil would determine the fate of the children of man.

* * *

Author's Notes: I thought this was sort of a neat background idea on Vash and Knives. In Greek mythology there is a race called the _Autochthonous_, who are the sons of the soil, meaning they eternally belong to the land. They are literally born of the soil and have no mother and father as we think of it. Interesting concept... 


End file.
